I Still Think
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Draco cannot understand how Harry could leave him with their young son, completely abandoning him. "But I still think, well I still think that we're in love."
1. I Still Think

**Warning: slash and such**

**Disclaimer: you know I, like everyone else here, wishes they owned Harry Potter, but it's just not happening.**

**A/N: for Senorita Sprinklebuns because she approved of this and she is the main reason I write. Te quiero.**

Darkness pervaded every available space to the naked eye. Darkness possessed the mind and troubled, broken soul. Darkness, it was everywhere. No moonlight shown through the curtain less windows. No starlight broke through the dreary atmosphere to give some light to the hopeless. Yet, it was not cold. Numb, yes, it was numb, but not cold. And yet, as numb as it was there was such a welling of emotion in the chest, the man felt it would burst forth from his very soul.

Draco sat at the small table in the small kitchen of his small cottage. His pale hands covered his pallid face and silence blanketed him, surrounding him with the sheets of impenetrable darkness. Loneliness pushed down with a crushing pressure, hurt and inconsolable pain flowed steadily from each pore and orifice. The hate slowly simmered deep under the layers of hurt, numbness, and darkness. Draco sincerely hoped it would never boil and break through the layers of protection around it.

He refused to believe that door shut hours before. He was immobilized in his seat, the same position held, statuesque in appearance, for hours as the world he knew came crashing down. His heart dropped, not sank, but dropped heavily as he heard the fated words of a rusty surgical cut to the bond he shared with Harry.

A door opened and heels clicked slowly across the hardwood floor. A woman with dark hair cradling a small boy against her side made her way down a hallway to deposit the boy on his bed. Draco turned his head ever so slightly toward the noise which dared invade is silent suffering. A cool hand came upon his shoulder. The scent of roses wafted to Draco's nose; the scent of his mother was instantly recognizable.

"Draco, darling, let me see the paper."

It took every amount of strength he still contained within his body to slide the annulment paper to his mother. She took it up swiftly and scanned it over before setting it daintily back on the wooden surface of the table. Narcissa curled her fingers around her son's hand and tilted his face up with her other hand so his cloudy gray eyes could meet hers. Her heart broke at seeing the pain and hurt marring the happiness which lived in those eyes for the past three and a half years.

"Draco, your father and I will help you through this in every way we can. You cannot allow yourself to sink into this. You have Scorpius to look after and he needs you. Stay strong for him. I shall stay here tonight if you wish."

Draco nodded slightly as he felt his mother's arms encircle arm and he began to cry. All the emotions came rushing forth in an uncontrollable surge. His body shook and heaved as all his pain came tumbling and spilling out filling the cottage with an echoing burn. His chest ached, he felt nauseous, and darkness started to creep into his vision yet he could not stop crying. Neither Draco nor Narcissa heard Scorpius pad into the kitchen. Draco felt the small boy tug slightly on his shirt sleeve and he turned around to see the worried face of his and Harry's three year old son. He scooped up the small boy and kissed the top of his head.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you," Draco croaked into the boys blonde hair.

Small arms were hugging his now. Scorpius would be his life now, his reason for living.

_I've got reason to believe in the power of you and me to break this spell_

_And now how we like to say that we're in love_

_Doesn't it seem like that should be enough?_

_But the world will roll their eyes_

_But I still think, well I still think that we're in love_

_Well I still think that we're in love, love, love_

_Well I still think that we're in love_

A/N: Ok, so I just kinda started this out of the blue and took an idea I had for a different fic which I decided to make this one. Songs of inspiring me to write were When I'm Small by Phantogram and mostly I Still Think by Darren Criss. The italicized part is the end of Still I Think.


	2. Fascination

Two weeks had passed since Draco's heart was so cruelly obliterated by the love of his life and husband of only three weeks prior. It had been seven hours since Harry had been back to their cottage to talk over the custody papers. Draco was still hurt and having to muster up the courage to place on that old, stoic mask drained him completely. He felt desperate and lonely. He needed Harry, why didn't Harry need him anymore? Draco couldn't stand it any longer so he made a snap decision. He would follow Harry home.

Along the shadowy corners and edges of buildings, Draco made his way down several streets. He knew Harry walked to and from the ministry from their- _his_- flat in London. Harry gave no indications of noticing Draco, of which Draco silently cheered for. He knew they were getting near the gate in the front of the building. Draco resolved that he would slip into an alleyway after he saw that Harry was not with anyone else in what used to be their flat, and apparate home to his son.

Harry poked the keys to open the gate casually and Draco stilled as he pulled himself further into shadow. Yes, he was reassured that Harry had not left him for anyone else. Now what? There were far too many strings to connect still in this confusion which kept the broken man awake at night.

"Come inside Draco." Harry's tone held a hint of a demand. Draco was startled. He was convinced he had been elusive. That was until Harry turned and pierced him with his verdant gaze, the very one which Draco could never resist. He hesitated but hadn't he wanted to be alone again with Harry? Draco took a faux confident step out of his shadowy fortress.

Harry held the gate open for Draco as they both stepped through. The windows glowed, bathing the grass and walkways with yellow light. For a brief second Draco questioned what he was doing here. The swirling shadow of pain still clung to every cell in his body, but this felt too right, felt too good to pass up. He felt Harry's hand on the small of his back as he allowed himself to be led in the door and up the stairs to the familiar place. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind Draco knew this would only make his situation worse as Harry kissed him. Draco didn't care now, he had his Harry back.

_Fa la la_

"Mmm Draco, you still look amazingly handsome." Harry was trailing his finger up and down Draco's bare chest as they lay in bed together, sheets draped lazily around their waists. Draco reasoned Harry may always be fascinated with him.

"Harry," Draco whispered, "I love you."

The other man continued his ministrations but said nothing. After a moment of tense silence he spoke.

"You should probably get back home. Scorpius is waiting, I'm sure." Draco did not allow his hurt to show. As much as he found he detested the cold Malfoy mask, he found it to be quite useful as of late.

"Scorpius will be waiting, you're right. I should not have come and kept him waiting. I shall return to the manor now." Draco held his head high as he carefully pulled his clothing on again. He dared not look back at the still warm bed and the man who felt like home to him. Perhaps one look wouldn't hurt anymore than he already was.

The mask slid off Draco's face as he turned his gaze onto the man he would forever love. For a brief moment Draco allowed Harry to see his pain, hurt, confusion, and the slightest hint of that ever simmering anger. He allowed Harry to see how he still loved him and always would be there for him. Mirrored in Harry's eyes were some of the same emotions; pain, confusion, and love were there, but so was something else. Guilt was shining brightly, struggling against the conscience of the heart breaker. Before he could break down, Draco put his façade back in place and disappeared with a crack.

xXx

Instead of going back to the manor where Scorpius would no doubt be asleep by now, Draco went to the cottage. He hadn't set foot in the place since the day after his marriage was ended. He made his way straight to the study he used to share with Harry, the study which still held a bottle of some of the finest Firewhiskey. Pouring himself a generous glass, he sat in the leather chair behind the desk and propped his feet up. Draco allowed the alcohol to imbue his senses as he nursed his second glass. Harry had cleared out all his belongings and any trace of the former occupant was completely gone as if he never existed.

Just then something under the book case something caught Draco's eye. Something was glinting in the dim lamp light. He slowly swung his feet off the desk and stood. His drunken gait carried him and placed him on all fours, drink forgotten on the desk, and Draco picked up a granite chess piece. A pawn. He turned the piece over in his hand feeling its smoothness, and as if an invisible forced knocked him against the book case, Draco felt the waves of nostalgia hit. In a rush memories came back to him.

_Draco was working late in his study, trying to make sure his order forms were set for the next week. He found himself increasingly busy juggling his potions work for the ministry, his new marriage and Scorpius. He was so absorbed in his forms he couldn't hear Harry come into the room._

"_Draco." The man's head shot up in surprise._

"_Yes Harry?"_

"_C'mon, you've been working at that stuff all day. You need a break." Draco narrowed his eyes as Harry smiled, hands clasped behind his back. "Play a game of chess with me? I know you can't resist." Harry winked as he produced a box from behind his back. Draco, who had his quill poised above an order form for a particularly large order, looked skeptically at his husband. Giving a slight shake of his head he continued to fill out the form. Harry sat down on the opposite side of the desk and proceeded to set up the board. Draco raised his eyes to watch as Harry methodically placed each piece in the center of their squares as if this were a casual occurrence. Sighing in defeat, Draco set the quill down and agreed to play._

"_Knew you'd come around love!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, just move your piece already Potter."_

"_Oh now Draco, is that any way to talk to your new husband?" Harry laughed._

"_Hmmm. Check." Harry looked down at the board dismayed. He could already tell he was going to lose no matter what._

"_Daddy!" Scorpius bounded into the room just as Draco was about to move his final piece and win the game. He launched himself into Harry's arms knocking over the board and scattering the pieces. The small boy and the man holding him laughed as the tumbled to the ground pulling a disgruntled Draco with them. Draco couldn't help but chuckle along with his son and husband._

_xXx_

"_Mpf, Harry, we have to stop," Draco panted._

"_Says who?"_

"_Aaahhhh, ok, we don't have to- you don't have to stop."_

"_Mmm that's what I thought."_

"_Huh-aaarrry?"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_We ahhh really should stop. I- I needed to tell you something you git." He pushed the other boy off of him and sat up on the bed. Harry looked confused and slightly worried._

"_What's up Drake?"_

_ Draco took a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm pregnant. About 14 weeks along. We're going to be parents." Harry's eyes widened in shock and disbelief._

_ "You're joking. Right? I mean, how can you be…? Merlin, we're 18!" He pulled Draco to him and kissed him hard. "I love you Draco. I'm glad we're having a child." Draco smiled._

_ "Good. Now I believe you weren't quite finished with what you were doing before?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend who grinned wolfishly in return and winked._

_xXx_

"_Draco I love you with all my heart. We've been together for almost four years now and have a beautiful, articulate son together. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else other than you. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes of course Harry."_

"_Marry me tonight Draco," Harry pleaded._

"_You want to elope?"_

"_Your parents already know. They will be there and so will the Weasleys and Hermione. Please Draco, marry me tonight."_

"_Alright." Harry's face broke into a dazzling grin of genuine happiness._

_xXx_

"_What exactly are you trying to say Harry?" Draco's voice was dangerously quiet._

"_I'm saying that I think we should have thought this marriage thing through a little more. We're so young still Draco! We're only 21 for Merlin's sake! There's so much we haven't done yet and need to experience. I am just not right for you right now. We need some time. We need to just do stuff for a bit, get out and explore and experience things, ya know?"_

"_Harry, I don't know if you've forgotten but we have a three year old son. I can't exactly just abandon him to 'just do stuff for a bit' or 'explore.' And you were the one who wanted to rush into this marriage three weeks ago! Three weeks Harry, that's how long we've been married and now you want to end it? Why the hell did we get married to begin with then!"_

"_I don't know," he replied softly._

"_You don't know. You know what Harry, I love you. You're everything to me and I love being married to you, but if you're adventures are more important, then fine. I would give up everything for you. I already have." Draco sank into one of the chairs at the kitchen table completely defeated. Several minutes passed before he heard the front door shut._

_xXx_

Draco rubbed the tears off his face and made to stand. He abandoned the firewhiskey on the desk and decided to floo home to the manor. This cottage held too many memories for the man and he could not bear it. He thought back to that moment at the flat where he saw the guilt ridden eyes of his former husband and lover and how alone Harry was. Draco drifted into an uneasy sleep that night with those thoughts swirling around his mind.

_I know you're sleeping all alone  
You feel suicide  
Now you're dying to get out  
But it's in you deep inside  
Do you feel it in your veins  
The poison rushing through?  
But can't you see it in your heart  
I'm still there for you?_

xXx

A/N: Yikes, sorry this was a day after I wanted to have it out! The songs of the day for this chapter were Fascination by La Roux and Disco by Metro Station (last bit there from that song). I would also like to note that traditionally I am sure couples have children after they are married, but seeing as NONE of this is in any way traditional, divorce would be silly. Two words: suck it! Now that the harsh side note is out of the way, I am sharing some love and hoping you return the favor by reviewing.


	3. When Did Your Heart Go Missing?

Harry slumped in his chair and cradled his head in his hands. It had been two days since that night he spent with Draco. Two days since he started feeling like he royally screwed up. He knew he needed to break things off with Draco for a bit, but he didn't know how long that would be. At first he felt free, liberated, happy to be able to go off and live his life the way he wanted. Yes, he always wanted to have a family of his own and a home to go to at night. He wanted that one person who would love him until the end of time, that person he would spend his life with. Harry had all that and he threw it away.

Since Draco told him that one fateful night he was pregnant and they were to be fathers, Harry felt the walls closing in on him. He was 18 then, far too young to even think of being a father. Harry loved Scorpius more than anything in the world and could never have asked for a more perfect son. Harry also loved Draco in a way he never thought he could love anyone. True, he dated Ginny and loved her, but it wasn't the same as with Draco. As those years wore on and Scorpius grew older, Harry felt it only natural and right he marry Draco. The walls were like a coffin then, pressing against every plane of his body they could reach. Harry was suffocating and knew this was not what he wanted at such a young age. So he snapped. He filed for an annulment and left the man he loved broken and hurt.

Truth was, Harry missed Draco. It hurt him to leave, but he knew he would never be happy and in turn Draco would never be happy if they stayed together. Harry also knew Draco was hurting so much he followed Harry home one night. Wanting to have his cake and eat it too, Harry took advantage of this and invited Draco in with the lure of kisses and passion. He could see the belief of hope in Draco's eyes when he professed his love to Harry. Harry couldn't bring himself to say it back. He was the one who let go after all.

His head throbbed as he kept thinking about that night and everything Draco must be going through. He was beginning to feel a bit desperate to talk to Draco. Harry laid his head on his desk. Glancing at the calendar he noticed it was Thursday. Draco always came into the Ministry on Thursdays to drop off potions and pick up the new orders. Harry's head shot up and a rush of adrenalin kicked in as he hastily scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and sent it zooming off to find Draco. Maybe, just maybe, Harry could talk to the man.

xXx

Harry was absorbed in the paperwork for a case when the door to his office banged open.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Potter?" a cold drawling voice came from the doorway.

Harry looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway of his office, looking much like his father but with shorter hair and younger. Harry felt a flicker of fear run though his body as he steeled his resolve to talk to his former lover.

"Yes, please come in Draco. And close the door if you would please." Draco glared at the use of his first name but closed the door raptly and stood stiffly in the middle of the room waiting for Harry to speak.

"Please, sit down Dra- uh, Mr. Malfoy." Harry tried to keep his voice light under the penetrating cold gaze of the other man.

"No thank you. I am very busy today Potter, so if you're going to say something, say it. If not, I will be on my way." Harry could have taken venom and hate but Draco was acting as if they knew each other as mere business associates and nothing more or less. He was being treated like everyone else Draco did business with minus the more pleasant atmosphere between them.

"Right then. So how've you been?" Draco quirked an eyebrow but remained silent. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I don't know what I was thinking, I just miss you. I'm sorry ok? I know I hurt you. Maybe I can call you or something or we could go to dinner sometime?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Draco roared. He didn't care that the whole auror office could hear him. "Is that all I am to you now Potter? Someone you can use when it's convenient for you? You know Harry, love doesn't come easy; we were one in a million. I guess your life was too much to handle huh? You disappeared on me and then weeks later decide you need me, so you use me! Tell me, when did your heart go missing?"

Harry stood there, flabbergasted and speechless. Draco's hurt was turning into anger. The latter stood stock still with is arms crossed tightly over his chest and his nostrils flared. His eyes glinted dangerously in the light of the room. Harry tried to hold his head high as he nervously looked into Draco's eyes.

"Draco," he spoke quietly, "Please believe me when I say I'm sorry." He took a brave step forward.

"Harry, save it. The damage is done." Draco's icy demeanor froze Harry in his tracks. "You've wasted enough of my time, now if you excuse me, I have work to do." Draco turned and exited Harry's office brusquely and Harry felt his body slump in defeat as the door slam echoed in his brain. Harry grasped as his last shred of a hopeful thought when he realized he would have to see Draco when he picked up Scorpius for Rose Weasley's birthday party that weekend. It wasn't over yet, not completely.

_Here we are two strangers_

_In a very different place_

_Who knows what could happen to us next_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

A/N: This took me a bit longer than I wanted to get out. I had this idea but it wasn't working so I split it up into two chapters, only now this one happened and I never had these ideas in my head. They just kinda happened. Songs of this chapter are Now That We're Done by Metro Station and When Did Your Heart Go Missing by Rooney. The blurb at the end is from Don't You by Darren Criss.


	4. Now That We're Done

A/N: This has been on hold for far too long. I just haven't had the motivation to write this and have been trying to work on other fics. Bleh. But, without further ado, HERE IS THE MUCH ANTICIPATED CHAPTER FOUR! Because there is no guarantee chapter five will be out quick, please please go read To Kill A Riddle With Style by Senorita Sassybuns. It will have you laughing and wishing you could breathe! Now let's get this party started…

xXx

Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor early Saturday morning to pick Scorpius up for Rose Weasley's birthday party. He tried his best to look presentable that morning; he wore a navy blazer over a white button up and jeans, Draco's favorite outfit on him. After the events on Thursday, Harry felt a renewed vigor to try and have some sort of relationship with Draco, just to keep him in his life. Nervously he tugged at the blazer and tried to straighten himself out before ringing the bell.

The door opened and Draco stood in the doorway. "Come in, Potter," he addressed the man with a crisp formality. Draco stepped aside to allow Harry entrance into the manor.

"My mother is helping Scorpius get ready for the day. I wanted to have a word with you if I could. Please come into the sitting room here." Draco gestured into the front sitting room.

Harry stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm moving," he stated bluntly, arms crossed over his chest. "And I'm taking Scorpius with me. You can still see him on the weekends, but I want to make those weekends every other weekend, or whenever he wants to see you. I already have an order from the Ministry saying this is fine. We leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry stood shocked to the core at this news.

"Yes, tomorrow. We're moving further north."

"But why?" Harry was beyond confused now and feeling hurt.

"Harry, I am so sick of tired of being sick and tired. I would be lying if I told you losing you was something I could handle. I can't handle this anymore, this seeing you around. I'm burning out. I keep wondering how long this darkness will surround me and I hope it goes away. I need to find a new life."

Harry nodded numbly and turned when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly pasted a fake smile on his face as Scorpius bounded into his arms.

"Hey there you! Ready to go?" Scorpius nodded. He rarely talked since Harry left, and when he did talk it was only to Narcissa, Lucius, or Draco.

"Behave yourself," Draco told his son as he helped him put on his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and gave the small boy a hug. Scorpius smiled back shyly and took Harry's hand to leave.

xXx

_Five Years Later_

Harry was walking around Diagon Alley with Ginny on an early September morning. She had run off to Madame Malkins to pick up new robes for work. He strolled through the people, no destination in mind when he spotted a familiar shock of brilliant blonde hair amongst the rest. Draco. Harry quickened his pace to catch up with the man, but stopped dead when he was on the other side of the street.

Standing next to Draco, hand in his, was a tall man with faintly tanned skin, well chiseled features and a slightly muscular build. His dark hair fell in short waves and blue eyes sparkled happily. Draco looked happy with this man and Scorpius was even talking. He never talked when he was around Harry. The man said something to Draco, who nodded, and the man strode off down the street. This was his chance and Harry gathered all his courage and made his way across the street.

"Hello Draco," He said loud enough for only Draco to hear. Draco turned, startled, and was met with the green eyes which haunted his dreams for five years.

"Harry," he gasped softly. Scorpius stopped talking at once and watched with curiosity as his parents came face to face for the first time in years.

"How have you been?"

"Um, good. I've been good. How have you been Harry? Heard you're with the Weaselette." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"No, we're not dating. We just live together. She's off at Madame Malkins right now. Who was that you were with?" Draco seemed to be relieved at this news.

"Oh, that's Guy. Guy Buttersnaps."

"Guy? Is he from France or something?"

"Yeah, from Nice. We've been together about seven months now. He's a good guy." Draco smiled.

"That's good to hear. You deserve it." Draco nodded as they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Just then Guy came up to the group and looped his arm around Draco's waist possessively. Without missing a beat, Scorpius spoke up.

"Guy, this is my dad, Harry Potter." Harry smiled at his son then looked at the man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Guy flashed a toothy smile and held out his hand, which Harry shook. "I've heard a lot about you."

Harry gave a short bark of a laugh. "I'm sure you have." He didn't miss the silent threat to stay away from Draco. This guy wasn't right for Draco and Harry could tell Scorpius saw this much as well.

"Draco, love, I think we need to be leaving now," he said pointedly. "We have reservations at that new restaurant in Hogsmeade tonight and I want plenty of time to spend with you before we leave." He gave Draco a predatory once over before turning his toothy grin back on Harry. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." Harry stared at the man evenly without even an inclination of his head in acknowledgement.

"Father, maybe Dad could join us tonight?" Scorpius asked Draco. He looked pleadingly between his two fathers as Guy looked more than annoyed.

"Draco, come on, let's go home," Guy purred into his ear while kissing his cheek. Harry resisted the urge to punch the guy in the face. Didn't this tosser know Draco did not like public displays of affection like that?

"Guy, stop it." Draco pushed the man away as he turned to Harry. "Would you like to join us tonight? Scorpius would enjoy it." He kept his tone business-like. He could not let all the walls dissolve right now at the very prospect of an evening with the man he'd missed for so long.

"I would love to join you tonight. I will just tell Ginny I won't be in. I think she has…company…coming over anyways. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later Dad!" Scorpius hugged Harry for the first time in three years and Harry couldn't be happier. Harry gave Draco one last fleeting look and turned towards where he saw Ginny waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked. "And why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I'm going to dinner with Draco and Scorpius tonight." He purposefully didn't mention Guy.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Are you now? That should be fun."

"Yes, I think it should be," he replied cryptically. Together they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink before heading home.

xXx

"Harry," Ginny called, "It's almost-oh. Wow, you look handsome." She gave him the once over.

"Thanks Gin. Think it's too much?"

"Not at all. You're not planning on trying to steal him away from his boyfriend, are you?" She already knew his plan without him having said anything. Harry tried to look innocent about tonight's dinner.

"Of course not," he replied nonchalantly. Truthfully, when he saw Draco with _him_, it was nothing like he thought it'd be. He felt jealous and wanted Draco. He always wanted Draco, but now things were different for both of them, they grew up.

"Well, better be off then. Don't want to be late." He hugged Ginny before apparating to Hogsmeade to meet Draco, Scorpius, and Guy. Ginny sighed as he disappeared. She sincerely hoped she knew what Harry was doing. It wouldn't be as easy for him to win Draco back as he thought.

Harry stood outside the new restaurant and couldn't help but notice it was distinctly French. 'How original,' he thought to himself as he spotted Draco and Scorpius. Their blonde hair was hard to miss anywhere. Harry smiled widely as they approached. Guy of course looked more than put out at Harry's presence.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hey Scorpius, how are you?"

"Great!" he gave Harry a hug and whispered in his ear, "It took father forever to get ready though. Guy is really annoyed." Harry gave his son a sly smile and nodded.

"Guy," Harry addressed the other man stiffly and held his hand out.

"Harry, how nice to see you again." He shook Harry's hand with extra force, toothy arrogant grin in place. His eyes flashed dangerously with that same warning for Harry to stay away from Draco.

"Harry, glad you could make it."

"Anything to spend some time with Scorpius." They shared a private grin which was not missed by their perceptive son.

"Let's go in, our reservations are almost expired." A blatant lie, but Guy did not want Harry and Draco loitering together any longer than could be helped.

Once inside and seated they ordered wine and pumpkin juice, for Harry and Scorpius did not drink wine. Harry sat by Scorpius and Draco at the small square table. He talked animatedly with Scorpius as they caught up for all Scorpius' years of silence. Although Harry questioned why all of a sudden his son decided to talk, he would drink in every second he could to spend time with the boy. Surreptiously he would sneak glances at Draco, but would feel his heart plummet every time Draco smiled at Guy or would lightly touch the other man in his own way of showing affection. Finally the meal came and they all began to eat.

"So, Mr. Potter, you and Draco adopted Scorpius?" Harry choked slightly as he swallowed. Draco gave Guy a dirty look that the latter didn't catch.

"No, we are both his fathers. He looks a lot like Draco, but he has the same green eyes as me, as my mother."

"That can't be possible though Mr. Potter. Such things just don't happen."

"It's a rare type of magic Mr. Buttersnaps," he bit out the man's name, "that only occurs with a powerful wizard and something about true love I think." Harry sat back in his seat smug as Guy's face fell. Draco tried to hide his smile with a drink of wine. He felt his heart warming and a happiness he hadn't truly felt in years start to burst through the walls around his heart. The darkness was beginning to dissipate ever so slightly.

"Of course. Well, you are a very powerful wizard seeing as you are the Harry Potter. I don't think you ever shared how you met Draco. Were you two acquaintances?" Scorpius opened his mouth to speak up but Draco shot him a look as he wanted to see what Harry's response would be. The flickering hope in his chest was growing with every passing second.

"Oh, we were married," Harry replied flippantly. "We dated in school and Draco became pregnant with Scorpius. About three years after Scorpius was born we were married. I had the marriage annulled though three weeks in." With the last part he faltered but the damage had already been inflicted. Guy could see now how big of a threat Harry really was to him and he didn't like it one bit.

"How sad. Well, Mr. Potter, it sure has been a lovely evening. If you don't mind, could you take Scorpius with you for the night? I have a special evening planned with Draco." Draco turned on him while Scorpius opened his mouth to argue.

"You can't just send my son off for the night without asking me first," Draco hissed. Guy widened his blue eyes and pouted ever so slightly.

"But Draco darling, this is all part of the surprise." Draco's jaw was clenched as he glared at his boyfriend.

"Draco, it's fine. I was going to ask if Scorpius could stay with me tonight anyways since I haven't seen him in so long. You go have fun tonight." Draco deflated but remained unhappy about the situation. Harry and Scorpius stood and thanked Guy for the dinner.

"Dad, what are you planning?" Scorpius asked as they exited the restaurant and made their way to Honeydukes to pick up some sweets.

"We'll talk more when we get home," he promised.

xXx

**Notes:** songs used for this one were Candle (Sick and Tired) by The White Tie Affair, Now That We're Done by Metro station and a lot of Charlene Kaye went into inspiration (Bonnie Parker mostly). If anyone understands Guy Buttersnaps (Senorita Sassybuns doesn't count here), you shall receive a prize! You know what to do now my wonderful readers.


	5. Be Ok

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated in part to njferrell for their brilliant suggestion of vomit. You'll see! Just a side note, I won't be able to update for a week. Apologies in advance!

xXx

Loaded down with an array of sweets, Harry and Scorpius stumbled into the flat Harry and Ginny shared in Wizard London. Harry was glad Ginny was out with her new boyfriend so he could spend quality time with his son. They dumped their sugary loot all over the small table in the kitchen and began to sort through the sweets as they laughed and talked. Harry was the happiest he had been in years, but his thoughts still strayed to Draco. What was he doing right now? What was Guy planning for that night?

"So, Scorpius, do you like Guy?" Harry asked casually.

Scorpius swallowed a bite of Pumpkin Pasty before answering. "He's alright. I usually don't like Father's boyfriends, but he's ok I guess. He doesn't like me much though. He's only nice to me when Father is around, but otherwise he pretends I don't exist." Harry frowned deeply at this news. Merlin knew Harry couldn't stand the man, but now he near hated the bloody wanker of a man.

"Has he ever been mean to you?"

"No, but I can just tell by how he acts. Whenever he's around he wants me to stay in my room or go to Grandmother's. I don't know why Father likes him. Guy always wants to be alone with Father and is always trying to take his shirt off and kiss him and stuff. It's really gross." Scorpius wrinkled his nose before biting the legs off his fifth chocolate frog. Harry couldn't believe that creep would try to get off with Draco in front of their son!

"Dad, are you and Father ever going to get back together?" Harry was startled by the simplicity and hopefulness behind the question.

"I hope so," he replied quietly. He raised his eyes and was met with the brilliant shining smile of his son. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Scorpius spoke around another mouthful of fizzing whizbees, "Let's go and try to tell Father that you and him should get back together!" Scorpius bounced in his seat from excitement and the large amounts of sugar he had consumed. Harry surveyed the table and found Scorpius had eaten about half of what they bought.

"It's not that easy." Scorpius didn't let that stop him though, he wanted to take his dad home.

"Well, I forgot something important I wanted to show you, so can we please please go home? I don't think Father will mind. I'll just sneak in and they won't know I was there." As much as Harry didn't want to interrupt Draco's night, he couldn't refuse Scorpius and agreed.

"Where are they?"

"The cottage." Harry faltered. Surely it couldn't be the very same cottage he and Draco had shared when they were first married.

"The cottage?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you know where we used to live. Come on!"

"Wait, Scorpius, does Guy stay there with you guys?"

"No, just me and Father. He keeps trying to convince Father to let him move in, but Father won't let him. He can't even spend the night." Harry relaxed a little at that news. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, let's go." Scorpius clung to Harry's arm as he appareted just outside the cottage he hadn't seen in several years.

"I promise I'll be quick," Scorpius whisper shouted to Harry. Harry nodded but made sure to stay close to the front door. From the front windows they couldn't see Draco or Guy in the living room, so the coast was clear.

'Perhaps I'll just step inside the door and wait for Scorpius,' Harry thought as he stepped into the once familiar room.

Scorpius bounded into the house a little less than quiet but somehow it didn't seem like Draco or Guy for that matter, heard him. Harry couldn't help but notice Scorpius looked more pale than normal as the boy halted in his tracks, and maybe Harry was just imagining it, but the boy looked slightly green in the face.

It was then that Draco and Guy rounded the corner and came face to face with Harry and Scorpius.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" Draco looked at his son, taking in his sickly appearance. "Harry?"

"Um, he said he forgot something important. I couldn't say no, I'm sorry."

Draco nodded once and turned back to Scorpius who had his mouth clamped shut. The boy looked like he would be sick at any minute. Draco again flicked his gaze to Harry.

"Why is he sick?" Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"We kinda stopped by Honeydukes on our way back to my flat. I think he may have had too many sweets. Apparating and running didn't help."

"Draco," Guy growled, "This is not our problem right now. _He_ was supposed to be with his dad." Guy put particular strain on 'dad.'

Both Harry and Draco shot the Frenchman a dirty look, but Scorpius' stomach decided retribution was in order. Before any of them could react, Scorpius vomited all over Guy's shoes, spattering the bottom of his designer slacks with half digested sweets. Immediately Draco stepped forward and hugged Scorpius to his chest, guiding him toward the hall leading to his bedroom. Harry vanished the mess on the floor but decided to leave Guy's pants and shoes soiled.

Guy growled in anger. Through clenched teeth he addressed Harry. "This is all your fault! You planned this all along. Make that brat sick and ruin my night with Draco. Stay away from him Potter, if you know what's good for you."

Harry glared a hole through the other man's eyes as he spoke, "Have a nice night Guy. I'm sure you know the way out." He smiled sarcastically as the man stomped out of the house slamming the door behind him. Harry decided to check on Scorpius seeing as it was his fault the boy had too many sweets to begin with.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. I take it that was Guy who slammed the door?"

"Yeah. Sorry about ruining your evening."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, feeling that familiar flutter in his chest. "It's fine," he breathed.

Forcing himself to wrench his gaze away from Harry's burning one, Draco led them back out into the living room. Awkwardly they stood together, both wanting to say or do something but not knowing what. Finally Harry decided it was well time for him to leave. He didn't trust himself to stay in cottage any longer.

"I think I'll head home now. Is it ok if I stop by in the morning? Just to check on Scorpius and maybe do something. If that's ok with you," he added hastily.

"That will be fine."

"Right then. So, I'll see you in the morning then. Have a good rest of your night Draco." Harry smiled slightly as he turned to exit.

"You too, Harry. See you in the morning." Draco softly shut the door behind Harry and placed the locking charms on it. As soon as Harry apparated away he placed the wards back up and made his way to his room.

As Draco lay in bed that night, unable to sleep, he turned over all the day's events in his head. Harry was back in his life and now Draco was beginning to question how good Guy really was. There was no mistaking the love shining in Harry's eyes, and he could tell Harry had grown up a lot over the past five years. Yet, he had Guy and knew any day now Guy would propose to him. Draco was not at all sure what he wanted now. He sighed as he turned roughly to his side and tried to sleep a little before the sun rose.

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

xXx

**A/N:** music was All Time Low, 3OH!3 and Be Ok by Ingrid Michaelson (end bit) for the most part. Other stuff was mixed in I'm sure but meh. I apologize for any mistakes made seeing as I am tired to the point of being sick, but had to get this out before I can't post for a week! More shall come next week when I am back in town. For now, reviews are very lovely and make me quite happy. Me being happy equals more chapters. Yay!


	6. How Am I Supposed to Pretend?

As promised the night before, Harry arrived at the cottage early on Sunday morning around 7. He knocked on the door but when nobody came after a couple of minutes he decided to let himself in. Harry still remembered the spells Draco used on the house and could easily remove them. Carefully he stepped into the coolness of the house and shut the door gingerly behind him in case Draco and Scorpius were still asleep.

"Hello?" He called softly, his voice echoing slightly off the walls. He crept into the kitchen to find Draco sitting at the table staring into a mug of steaming tea.

"Good morning," he said cautiously. Draco's head snapped up in surprise. He clearly wasn't expecting Harry there that early.

"I didn't think you'd come this early. Have a seat." He gestured to the empty seat next to him.

"How's Scorpius this morning?"

"He's fine," Draco said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Are you alright?" Draco raised his eyes from his cup and frowned.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"That's a lie and you know it. What's wrong?"

Draco sighed, "Guy fire called me at 6 this morning. He wanted to come over, but I told him off. I still can't believe he was so heartless towards Scorpius. I thought he was different than the few others I've dated, but now I just don't know. I know he was going to ask me to marry him last night." He kept his eyes on the amber liquid in his mug.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. Well, I think I do anyways." Harry knew the statement wasn't true. Secretly he was glad because Guy was a real prick. There was no way Draco would ever be happy with a prick, especially not one who didn't treat Scorpius right.

"So what do you have to question? If you love him then you should be happy that he wants to marry you." Draco tilted his head into his hands and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Well," Harry said while standing, "I should be going now. I'll see you later Draco and good luck with Guy." He started making his way to the door when Draco called out to him.

"Harry, wait." Harry halted and turned around. "I- I needed to get some potions supplies and food today. Would you like to come with me?"

"I would like to." He smiled slightly. "Just come by the flat when you're ready to go. Is Scorpius coming along?"

"No, he is going to Pansy's today."

"Ok then. Well, see you soon then." With that Harry loped out the door and tried to keep his excitement under control.

xXx

It was 10:30 when Draco found himself knocking on the door to Harry's flat. The painful memories of the last time he had been to the flat assaulted him as he waited for the door to open. After several minutes and no answer, Draco decided to let himself in; it seemed to be their habit of late. Harry wouldn't care after all.

Draco stepped gracefully into the entryway and was shocked to see the flat almost exactly as it always had been when they were together. Most of the pictures may had been removed, but upon closer inspection, Draco spotted what he knew to be Harry's favorite picture: one taken of them and Scorpius on their wedding day, both of them holding up the small boy as he waved and they laughed and smiled. The picture stirred those long buried feelings and the love pushed aside for his first love, but Draco shook his head slightly to rid himself of these feelings. He loved Guy now.

"Draco, I see you found yourself in." Harry's voice startled Draco out of his thoughts. Draco's eyes came to rest on Harry's bare chest and low riding jeans.

"Yes, well you weren't answering and I did not feel like waiting for the next fifteen minutes in the hallway. Malfoys do not wait in hallways as you well know."

Harry rolled his eyes as he finished toweling off his wet hair. "I'll just grab a shirt and some shoes, alright?" Draco nodded as he stared, mouth watering, after Harry's lithe form.

He reappeared five minutes later fully clothes and ready to leave. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Together they apparated to Diagon Alley to begin on Draco's list of places to go.

After two long hours of Draco buying supplies, Harry found himself being led straight into London. He was unsure what to make of this seeing as Draco did not seem the type to venture into the muggle world much. He didn't mind much, or question anything, until they were heading straight for a grocery store. Harry stopped walking almost immediately.

"Don't just stop, Potter, I have things to do and a son to pick up in about an hour."

"But, Draco, this is a_ muggle_ supermarket." Draco stopped walking and turned to look at Harry as if he were the one who was crazy.

"Yes, I am well aware. I have things to buy and you are more than welcome to stay, but if you are that against muggle supermarkets then nothing is keeping you here." With that Draco turned on his heel and strode purposefully to the entrance. Harry jogged after him.

"Wait, I just didn't think you would use anything muggle was all."

"Just this. Hermione helped me after Scorpius was a bit spoiled at her house once. And before you say anything, yes, Potter, I still talk to Hermione. I will not keep Scorpius from his friends you know." Harry just stared, bug eyed, at his former husband. Slowly he nodded.

"Of course. So what are we buying?" They entered the cooler confines of the store and Draco took a cart.

"'We'?" He arched an eyebrow as he pushed the cart further into the store. "Obviously I am buying food, Potter. Clearly you aren't that dense."

"Could you maybe not keep calling me 'Potter'? I think after having a son together and having been married once we were passed all that."

Draco merely shrugged in response as he kept his eyes ahead and posture rim rod straight. He felt himself breaking down the walls of which were so carefully constructed to keep out one Harry Potter. After that morning though, Draco was seriously questioning himself. He could not waver in his decisions. Harry could not just make amends that easily. He had Draco once, but never again. Never again.

After several minutes in silence Harry finally decided to start his questioning. There were some things which were niggling at his curiosity since his talk with Scoripius the night before.

"So," Harry began carefully as Draco added a box of cereal to the cart, "Scorpius tells me Guy spends quite a bit of time there. Getting cozy?" He added a playful smile and slight eyebrow waggle to cover up his interrogation as a joke.

Draco pursed his lips as he thought about his answer. Sighing, he responded, "No. He has never spent the night and as much as he wants to go further, I refuse to even let him touch me. He's never once even been able to unbutton one button on a shirt."

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. His eyes bugged and his mouth hung open slightly as he started in bewilderment at his companion. Surely Draco wouldn't be so celibate. He never was with Harry, but then again they were young and so very in love.

"So you mean to tell me…?"

"No, Harry, I haven't slept with him." Harry breathed a slight sigh of relief in knowing his plan was working and that Draco still must have loved him.

"I see. But you will say yes if he asks you to marry him."

"More than likely. He is a good man and I do love him." To Harry, the very word love sounded strained in the slightly.

"You should. You two will be happy together. Forever." Draco stopped and turned to face Harry.

Draco's mouth open and shut several times before he actually spoke. "Thank you, Harry. That means a lot."

xXx

Later that night as Draco lay in bed, he couldn't help but replay the day in his head. It wasn't healthy for him to want Harry. It almost scared him to feel excited at spending time with Harry, to talk to Harry, or even think about him. Draco stared up at the ceiling, hands folded over his stomach, as Harry's voice echoed in his ears. "Forever" rung out and Draco's chest tightened with worry and nerves. Could he really spend forever with the man he was currently with?

xXx

**A/N:** My sincere apologies for this being so long to come out. I have had a lack of inspiration/motivation for this chapter and did not want to force it out. Hopefully I finish this within the next couple weeks. Music for this chapter was Freelance Whales, a dash of Darren Criss, and Vampire Weekend.


	7. Do Ya Want My Love?

A week after the incident with Guy, Draco finally allowed the man to come by the cottage again. Scorpius was spending more and more time with Harry, which was nice in Draco's eyes. The boy had been without his other father too long. Draco hadn't thought too much more on his conversation with Harry in the grocery store, but still an unpleasant feeling hung heavy in his stomach. Brushing away the feeling for the thousandth time, Draco heard the fireplace roar to life. Guy was there.

"Draco? Where are you, love?"

"In the kitchen," Draco called back. Mentally he sighed.

"I have missed you. Where is Scorpius?"

"He is with Harry again." Draco leaned over and kissed Guy. Guy took the initiative to pull Draco to his body and deepen the kiss.

"No. We can't." Draco pulled back and carefully pushed himself away from Guy.

"And why can't we?" Guy pouted slightly.

"I'm not ready." Guy shrugged as Draco turned away from him.

A minute passed before Guy spoke again. "Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco turned only to find Guy on his knee and holding out a ring.

"I did have a proposal that was perfect for you, but I missed my time for that. Now, all I ask is for you to marry me and continue to make me happy. It will just be you and me."

Draco felt an unplaced emotion wash over him. This was what he'd been waiting for, the chance to be happy. However, this was not right. He faltered with the last sentence, "'It will just be you and me.'" He would not send his son away for anyone. He needed someone who loved his son and him. He needed someone like…

"Guy, I do like you. You've been good to me. I would love to accept your proposal." Draco paused and took a breath. Guy smiled and stood to wrap his arms around Draco.

"No. Don't hug me." Guy stepped back in confusion.

"Why not? We are engaged now!"

"I wasn't finished." Draco's tone held an iciness it hadn't in years. "I can't marry you. It's not right for me. You're not right for me and you never will be. I'm sorry."

"Draco Malfoy, you are making the greatest mistake of your life! You will never find anyone better than me for you. And that brat you have is worthless. You are worthless. Good day." Guy stormed off through the Floo and Draco sat heavily on a chair.

"Wow," he said into the crackling air. Relief came in waves over him and the metaphorical weights were lifted off his person. He needed to tell Scorpius and Harry. Checking the clock, Draco stood and apparated as near to Harry's flat as he could get.

Draco frantically knocked on the door of the flat Harry lived in. He wished more than anything Harry would answer soon. He was not met with Harry when the door finally opened, but Ginny.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Harry. Is he here?" Draco said breathlessly.

"He's out at the park with Scorpius right now. Why don't you come in?"

"Can't. I have to see him now. Thanks Ginny!" Draco ran down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him and left a confused Ginny in his wake.

"You're welcome," She said to the air.

Out of breath and with a stitch in his side, Draco finally spotted Harry and Scorpius running around and tossing a Quaffle between them.

"Harry!" Draco called to the man. Automatically Harry stopped and turned toward the noise.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry and Scorupius ran to meet Draco.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Draco doubled over panting to catch his breath.

"Father, did you run all the way here?"

"Just- from-the-flat."

"I thought you were busy today," Harry said.

"Not anymore. Harry, come here you stupid git." Draco pulled Harry forward abruptly and crushed his lips against those he missed so much.

Harry responded instantly and wrapped his arms around his former husband's waist. They poured their emotions from the years passed into the kiss. The missing pieces of Draco fit themselves back together. This was the only right thing for him. Harry would always be right.

"That was unexpected," Harry laughed.

"He asked me to marry him, but I said no. He ended up being a right bastard."

"So does that mean we'll be a family again?" Scorpius asked.

"I sure hope so." Draco smiled at his son and then at the man he knew he would forever love.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END!

xXx

A/N: Soooo… that was a pretty suck and anti-climactic end to this fic. Truth is, I wanted to be done with it now and I began to hate the way this was turning out. I tried to end with some dignity, but meh. Sorry that it has ended so poorly after starting with so much promise. Perhaps in the future I will re-write this and re-post. Sorry once again and if you do like my writing, check out my other fics.


End file.
